Everything - The Bond
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Part of the Everything Series, dedicated to my Scandinavian friend! This one is a Denmark and Norway yaoi! Norway finds Denmark in the shower and decides to take a shower with him... But what will happen when there's so much soap and steam in the way? YAOI, NO LIKE, NO READ! BOY LIKES BOY, BOYS LOVE, YAOI! WOO!


**HORRAY MY FIRST DEN AND NOR FANFIC! Denmark and Norway are so overlooked, they need love! This is dedicated to my Scandinavian friend. I based this story on most on our real life encounters with the dirty stuff being my mashinations! This story in particular is based on when we first met and when we were getting to know eachother… This was a few months in… I was the Norway to his Denmark at the start… Now it's mostly the other way around… My Everything FRUK story was based on one of our encounters around a year ago… My friend was actually my first smooch… And for the most part, that's how it happened… XD but enough rambling, let's read some DenNor!**

**Everything – The Bond**

**(I recommend playing the song "Le Sourie de Paris" while reading. Get a piano version.)**

"Hey, wake up will you?" Denmark asked, trying to wake up a sleeping Norway.

"I don't want to." Norway turned around, wanting to sleep more.

"Please wake up…" Denmark got into bed, under the sheets that smelled like a dead body. "Or else I'll have to wake you up."

"Fine, I'm up." Norway woke up having to put on a sweater. The house was cold in the morning even with the blanket still draped over him.

"Good." Denmark said smiling. "Now go to the bathroom and then we can eat together."

"Sure, whatever…" Norway went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He stepped out to find Denmark, excited and willing to help around the house if need be.

"What are we having for breakfast?"

"Pancakes…" Norway got everything ready, already stirring pancake mix and heating up the skillet.

"Are you having them with syrup or jam?"

"What do you want?"

"Jam for me."

"Then I'm having syrup…"

Breakfast was made, but the two sat awkwardly at the kitchen counter eating in silence…

"Why are you always fallowing me around, Dane?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're always watching me… I don't really know what to make of it. I'm not creeped out by it, but it's kind of…"

"But we're friends, right?"

"I still think it's strange how you're always around…"

"No offence, but we're kind of stuck together…"

"Look, I don't mind you hanging around, but I find it strange that you're always around like a god damn stalker." Norway drank ice tea. "You know, you don't always have to watch over me. You have your free will. Why don't you do things you like?"

So Denmark did just that… However…

"I need to shower… I'm too stressed out." Norway said, having all of his clothes and two towels, going into the bathroom only to hear the loud sound of someone singing "No You Girls" by Franz Ferdinand over the sound of water from the shower.

"Oh, hey Norway." Denmark quickly covered himself up with his towel.

"Just what are you doing taking a shower this early? I was going to relax!" Norway shouted.

"I can get out if you want."

"No, it's allright… Maybe a change of pace will lighten up my crappy mood…" Norway took off all his clothes right in front of Denmark. Afterward, he forced his way into the shower much to Denmark's confusion and dismay.

"You're not going to cover yourself up?" Denmark asked, looking (and drooling) over Norway's naked body.

"We've been together long enough… Not to mention, cencors are annoying, don't you think?"

"I guess, but…"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"If you insist…"

**My Scandinavian friend and I have somewhat of a weird friendship. About a year or a couple months in I found him in my shower singing Franz Ferdinand songs… I wanted to take a shower myself, like Norway… And that's how I got my weird immunity to boys! I'd describe my friend as a "friend with chemistry", so there is that chemistry where we can have a romance if we wanted one… But for the most part we're just friends who eat, drink and sleep in the same bed while cuddling together (by cuddling I mean him practically breaking my bones)!**


End file.
